


Small Increments (the journey of a soft hearted man)

by Soldier24



Series: Bits & Pieces [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier24/pseuds/Soldier24
Summary: In small increments ruined but his own push forward. His journey further and further from the place of their death. Of John Francis Morrison's Grave. Where it was set too far from Gabriel Reyes'.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Bits & Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976725
Kudos: 16





	Small Increments (the journey of a soft hearted man)

His body heals in bits and pieces. 

In small increments ruined but his own push forward. His journey further and further from the place of their death. Of John Francis Morrison's Grave. Where it was set too far from Gabriel Reyes'.

_"Fuck, Jackie, they can't bury you right on top of me."_

_"Why not?" Jack had one pouted, half dead from the injection SEP promised would make them into living breathing super soldiers. Shit out of the comics. "They can just shove your dick in my-" Gabriel had tackled him with a pillow, straining both of their already tired and broken bodies to suffocate him._

He runs. Runs from the reality of his death and Gabriel's death. Runs from Overwatch crumbling into its own monstrosity, Talon rising from the ashes and shadows. 

He runs from Zurich. To Paris. To London. Ghosts through their old haunts and safe houses. The places that they as commanders never spoke about. Their small getaways where their words were kinder than the screaming matches they had at any of the headquarters. Where they could drop away everything they weren't and just be. (JacknGabe, GabenJack) Uncomplicated.

He doesn't breathe easy until he's on the east coast. Steals a car and a truck and a motorcycle as he cuts through the east, the midwest and steps onto the sand on the edge of the Pacific and breathes. Falls to his knees and sobs as the red tinted sight of Gabriel's favorite ocean.

Then when he's finished, Soldier picks himself up, climbs back onto the bike, and drives south like the devil's on his heels.

Gabriel's ghost wraps his arms around his waist, leans in and laughs at him. _"¿Y qué vas hacer in Mexico, gringo? Si ni entiendes Español."_

"I learned," Jack mouths as he speeds across the border in a flash of shadow and light. "I learned for you. It was going to be a gift."

 _"Ay, still so soft hearted my dear."_ But the ghost holds on like he's afraid of letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> "¿Y qué vas hacer in Mexico, gringo? Si ni entiendes Español." - "And what are you going to do in Mexico, white boy? If you don't even understand Spanish?"


End file.
